A First Meeting
by DragonShifter
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn meet for the first time.


**DragonShifter****: **_**I don't own Lord of the Rings. J.R.R. Tolkien owns the world of Middle Earth. Please enjoy the story. I am sorry for any confusion on where I am working from. I am working from the books and movies. I know the books say Aragon's mother was human and was around up until he met Arwen. But I imagine things a little differently. Sorry. Oh, I don't know exactly know how Tolkien wanted his elves to age, so I figured twenty six elf years to thirteen human years. **_

**A Meeting to Remember**

Legolas was waiting outside the throne room. He had wondered why his father had called him down to the throne room. As soon as the door opened and Ma-r-ya-t came out, he heard his father shift in his seat. "You may come in son." Legolas went into the room. "Yes Father." Legolas said as he knelt in front of the Throne. "I would like to speak to you about your trip to Rivendale."

"What of the trip?"

"Well, I know you are eager to see Elohir and Elladan. But beware, your cousin is there. I know that you have never met him, but he doesn't know that he is half Elvin."

"Why?"

"Do you remember me telling you about your aunt's accident?"

"Yes."

"Your cousin was in the accident. For the last 13 years Lord Elrond has been trying to help your cousin back to full physical and mental help….."

"How come I haven't heard of this until now?"

"Do you remember the rumor of the boy Lord Elrond took in 13 years ago?"

"Yes. I didn't want to believe that poor boy was and is the only survivor of his family. I felt bad for him." Tharanduil gave his son a surprised look. Legolas saw the look before his father could hide it. "Father, I know that it is surprising I felt towards a man or one with some man blood, a child at that, but I have had several centuries to calm my heart towards men. I tried to ask you for counsel, but you were so busy with Nanu, Aduuial, and Ma-r-ya-t, I just couldn't ask. I had heard Lord Elrond gave good counsel, so I wrote to him about giving me counsel. He wrote back he would be happy to help. So I wrote back telling of my troubles. He said, One day, I would probably find a good friend in a man or of someone who would be of mixed heritage. I have found good friends in his sons. But I don't think that Elohir and Elladan are who he meant when he said that." Tharanduil looked mildly shocked at the news of his son writing the lord of Rivendell. "That was wise writing Elrond. I am sorry for not paying more attention to you. I wish I could have been with you more. But I would like you to know that that boy was your cousin and that he may not remember some stuff."

"Oh." Legolas looked down. He hadn't expected his father to apologize for not being around. It was a little unexpected. "So what exactly doesn't he remember?"

"Let's just say he thinks he is fully human and he is 13 human years old."

"How old is he really?"

"Your age, give or take a month or two."

"He doesn't remember anything from the years- before the accident. What happened that he doesn't remember most his life?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes I do."

"Ok. The accident involved magic. The ambushers only expected his parents. But Estel, that's your cousin's name, was there. He was shielded from the blast by his mother. By the time Elrond had gotten there your aunt had passed away. Elrond found the boy not far from where the ambush site was. Estel couldn't talk, walk, or remember a thing. Elrond treated what wounds he could see and feel. He then took him back to Rivendale and informed all the other Elvin leaders. Elrond has been treating Estel for the last thirteen years what he could of his heritage. But there is so much a Noldo Elf can teach someone with Sindarin heritage." Legolas looked at his father and raised his eyebrow. It wasn't often that Tharanduil cracked elven humor, even if the humor was masked. Legolas then spoke "Oh. Well I hope I can help when I go." With that Legolas got up and left trying his best to not laugh. Tharanduil sighed. 'Legolas is so much like his mother.' He thought as he summoned the next in line to seek an audience.

*Meanwhile*

In Rivendale Elrond was telling Elladan, Elohir, and Estel about Legolas's visit. "Now sons, we are going to have a guest from Mirkwood. I would like you to be on your best behavior." The three boys looked at each other. They tried not to smile and looked at the old Noldo elf. "I am serious boys. I know that you like to get into mischief but I want you to hold back. Please." The boys lowered their heads then spoke "we promise to be on our best behavior Ada."

*A Few Days Later*

"Welcome to Rivendale young prince" Elrond said as he greeted the young Sindarin elf. "Let us get you settled in your guest chambers." Legolas sighed in relief. He did not want to have to deal with all the formalities of his station. "Considering that you have a long way, I figured you would want to rest young prince." Elrond said as he heard the sigh. "I have also made it perfectly clear to my young twins that you are to be left alone while you rest." Elrond smile as he heard the almost imperceptible sigh from the young Sindarin elf. "It sounds like you were worried that you would be tackled by Elohir and Elladan." Legolas nodded. A few minutes later Elrond left Legolas in his chambers to rest. Legolas cleaned up, then laid down on his bed. He slept for a few hours. When he woke up, he laid in his bed for a long while as he enjoyed the peace and quiet. At home he would have been woken up early by an attendant and wasn't allowed to rest until late into the night. It was nice to get away from his kingdom so he could get some rest. After an hour or so, Legolas got up and went into his bathroom. He relieved himself and straightened up his hair. He then went into the main room and went to his bag. He pulled out clean clothes and put them on. He checked his appearance once more then went out of his room. He wandered about the last homely house until he was nearly knocked over from behind and from the side knocking him into a garden. By the crunch, Legolas knew that he had broken a few of the stakes that bordered each row. But he also knew that he may have landed on some carrots. "You're up, you're up" came two voices in unison. "Yes I am up. Geez, don't you ever warn anybody before you tackle them through windows?" Legolas replied as the two Noldo elves got off of him and helped the young prince to his feet. "No. You should know that by now." The taller one said. Legolas looked at the twins who had just tackled him. The twins were looked the same, but there was an inch difference in height between them. Elladan was the taller of the two. "Hey, at least we didn't break any of your bones Legolas." Elohir said. Legolas smiled then looked down at the damage that had been done by their landing. He was right about some stakes and carrots being broken. "You guys do realize that we landed in a garden that grows vegetables." The twins grinned and nodded. "We know. We know all things." Legolas shook his head and smiled softly. "Figures" He spent a few hours with the two elves, and then he asked them about their brother. The two twins looked at each other, than shook their heads. "We shouldn't say anything. Look, we know that you know that he is your cousin, but, well, we have grown rather fond of him, and well, maybe you should ask Ada about him."

'Okay' Legolas thought. "I'll go do that then I guess." He said. He left the twins up to their own mischief. He wandered around until he found Elrond in one of the many small gardens that grew in Rivendale. "Hello young one" Elrond said as he looked up from his book. He smiled then sighed. "I know why you are here. Look, he is just begging to remember his life. You could not have come at a better time. You see, I have a theory that if he is in the presence of a silvan elf, he will remember things that occurred before that day of his parent's murder. But since you are related by blood, I think he may just start to remember things faster and better." Legolas sat next to the older elf and thought for a moment. "Okay, what should I do?" he asked after a few minutes of thought. Elrond smiled and put his hand on the young prince's shoulder. He knew the young elf would rise to the occasion to helping his cousin. The young Silvan elf had a good heart and always wished to do right by others. Elrond also knew that Legolas was also very curious about his cousin, and had been for a while now. "Well, you could start to help by coming to lunch with me and enjoying the afternoon in the company of myself and my sons." Legolas looked at the older elf and smiled. "I think I could do that sir." They both got up and Elrond led the young silvan elf through his home until they reached a comfortable looking room. Elladan and Elohir were there wrestling with a boy with dark hair and grey colored eyes. He was of a similar height to Legolas. "Hello boys" Elrond said "I see that you have neglected to get the after noon meal set up. The boys looked up at their father guilty and spoke at the same time. "We are sorry father, we got distracted." The older Noldor elf lifted his eyebrow in humor. "Did you now boys? Wonder what could have distracted you from our food?" The three boys looked down then up at Elrond. "We are sorry father. It won't happen again." Elrond smiled. "It is okay boys. It would not be lunch without you wrestling." Elrond moved slightly so Legolas came into view. The dark haired boy gasped and bowed his head. "Prince Legolas" he said with respect. Legolas gasped and touched the boys shoulder. "Please don't." he said as the boy lifted his head. "But you are…"

"I am simply Legolas Greenleaf, and you must be Estel. Well met cousin." Estel looked confused as Legolas said this, but before he could ask Elohir spoke. "Estel, you remember how we were telling you that Gondorians have a very special relationship with Mirkwood." Estel nodded and Elohir continued "While elves have had good relations with men, and Gondor in particular, the Sindarian and Silvan Elves of Mirkwood have had made a point of getting to know men so well, that some have intermarried with Gondorians. So, Legolas is greeting you as a cousin would, due such a relationship between his people and yours." A look of wonder crossed Estel's face then held his hand out to Legolas. "Well met cousin Legolas." Legolas took his cousins hand and shook it, mentally smiling. He helped to set up the table for lunch, bantering with his hosts. When everything was set up, everyone sat down for lunch.

**DragonShifter:**_** Hey, please read and tell me if it is worth continuing. If not, then it is fine as it is.**_


End file.
